


雪温泉

by humooo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humooo/pseuds/humooo
Kudos: 1





	雪温泉

“如果有机会变成女生的话会做些什么呢？”  
“啊......那应该会 很有趣吧。”

-

一起活动半年的时候，焉栩嘉发现了周震南的秘密。

那会儿已经要临近春节，即使过了非常久，焉栩嘉也清清楚楚地记得他因为冒失而推开的浴室门里面蒸腾的雾气，浴缸上方狭小窗户缝里看见的大雪，还有周震南白得露红的皮肤、发懵的眼神，和他来不及遮掩的、温热水流里面同样温热的粉色沼泽。  
那个他从来没有想象过，也无意撞破的极乐城。

无数次焉栩嘉想起他们荒诞关系的潦草开端，巧合或者说是命运使然，他甚至无法定义这段充斥着水汽的感情究竟对于他，对于周震南是好的还是坏的。是好是坏其实并没有那么重要，焉栩嘉不需要这样一个简单的答案来概括他们的故事，周震南也不看重。只有一点，他和他都高估了十八岁与十九岁的自制力，对征伐与接纳有混沌意识的青春期末尾，知道性并不是非黑即白，但克制不住占有欲的年纪。焉栩嘉是第一个触碰到雪地下面埋住的温泉的探险人，他总觉得要在周震南那里留下一点什么证据。而周震南一边骂他，一边用细瘦的胳膊拥抱他的闯入者，即使他是一个冒失鬼。

焉栩嘉偶尔在晚上绕开其他人的注意去周震南房间，多数时间他还没有睡，戴着耳机做他的音乐，或者他睡了然后焉栩嘉用绵密的亲吻把他弄醒。在开始他们沉默的关系之前，焉栩嘉和周震南甚至算不上亲密，因此周震南总怕其他人看出什么，最开始几次老是训他厚脸皮不小心。焉栩嘉从来不顶他的话，头几回他不太在做爱的时候说什么，只紧紧抱住周震南瘦白的身体，看他的皮肤从被不知道是外面的雪还是室内的灯照得晃眼睛的白变成泛红的未熟透的果实。后来他学会滥用弟弟的职权了，就喜欢用那双桃花眼盯着周震南开开合合骂他的朱红色嘴唇，然后下身越动越快，把他的骂声都撞得散在密不透风的夜色里之后再弯起眼睛道歉说哥哥对不起，我太爱你了。  
他们拥抱一整个晚上，在早上又想办法若无其事的分开出现。天快要透亮的时候焉栩嘉会醒，接着自顾自用下巴蹭周震南软而肉感的脸颊。十八岁的胡茬其实不太看得出，但总归是有一点，周震南有时候被蹭得脸红就会躲着说烦死了你，焉栩嘉接着追过去吻他，从耳朵眼睛到绯红的脸颊肉，最后落在他的嘴巴，那里像饱满透熟的多汁水果，在亲吻中更红润起来。周震南的原则在焉栩嘉这里如同被扰乱得稀碎的雪，焉栩嘉用唇舌和性器撬开他，跑到他原本属于自己一个人的雪原里面建立新的秩序，把周震南热乎乎的泉眼变成焉栩嘉的钥匙孔，只给他一个人鞭笞和征服。

第一个春天他们过得毫无节制，在所有时间缝隙里面继续探索彼此新的秘密基地，为此焉栩嘉甚至策划了一次他们两个人的出游，去北海道，用掉了五天休假的时间。周震南出乎意料的没有反对他，他一般不会很明确表示肯定，用一句好麻烦带过就代表同意了。  
四月雪已经化了大部分，他们没能如愿看到成片的皑皑白色，但终于可以在被压缩得很小的私人空间里钻出来透一口气。温泉水面升起来雾蒙蒙的，焉栩嘉显得尤其兴奋，事实上他在性方面的热情好像没有消退过。周震南裸露在空气里的皮肤泛凉，他有一点畏寒，焉栩嘉抱在怀里的时候总觉得要比自己的温度低一些，不管白还是冷都很像雪，他因此总觉得周震南是雪天送给他的礼物。他一寸寸摸索过去，最后把周震南的手指放在嘴里吮。他有咬指甲的习惯，写歌和想事情的时候都咬，还常常被其他队友笑小孩子脾性。焉栩嘉不笑他，他只说他可爱，虽然他是弟弟而周震南是哥哥。焉栩嘉舌头扫过他被啃得短短的有一点不整齐的指甲，不知道怎么想起比赛中女嘉宾要来那期节目周震南因为紧张还特地去把不规整的手指打理过，于是起坏心用勃起的性器戳在周震南被温水泡得潮湿暖热的穴口，下流地试探却迟迟不让他在喘息中降落。  
周震南不知道他在想什么，他把手指拿出来伸胳膊抱住焉栩嘉的后颈，眼眶湿润眼尾泛红，不知道是热气熏的还是在不知耻的发情。他被撩拨地泪水融着蒸汽要顺着脸流下来，下面的温泉被搅得钻进他的泉眼，他因为这种失禁的感觉而发出呜咽，哀哀地求焉栩嘉撞进来帮他堵住流水的洞穴。那一次周震南哭得很厉害，他被操得太狠了，小洞都合不上，最后是焉栩嘉抱着把精液弄干净的。但罪魁祸首一点没有愧疚，他好像天生对在周震南身上留下痕迹这件事缺乏同理心，最大的安慰行为是俯下身去亲吻周震南的眼睛，说南南好厉害，上面和下面都还在流。

周震南十九岁就被十八岁的焉栩嘉开发得很好，他在二十岁生日的时候才后知后觉发现这一点。焉栩嘉把蛋糕上的奶油往他浅赤的乳头上抹，然后虔诚的一点点吃掉。他仅仅因为被舔乳头就发了一次水，内裤都湿透了贴在阴唇上，包裹着他鲜嫩的从透粉变成朱红的秘果。焉栩嘉把周震南抱到窗户旁边操，他已经很熟悉他的阴茎，也能承受这样深度的探索，即使他还总是生理性的流眼泪，哭腔把他本来有一点低的声音变得黏黏糊糊。那天他们在的城市天气很好，透过窗帘的缝隙能在很显眼的位置看到月亮，夏夜一点也不像雪天的沉闷厚实。  
六月焉栩嘉其实要拍戏，周震南后来才晓得焉栩嘉是收工之后坐了四个小时车来找他的，他说因为这是他们在一起的第一个生日。他们有一个月没有见面，焉栩嘉像操不够一样射了三回也不算完，周震南声音都快哑了，威胁焉栩嘉再不停自己生日会没办法唱歌的话再也不理他才肯罢休。结束以后焉栩嘉不愿意睡，抱着他说他们两个要一起做的事情，比如要合作单曲，要再在冬天看一次雪，最好是北海道，还有一定要在水汽厚重的浴室做爱。  
周震南知道他想起他们的第一个雪天了。他们是在雪里面发现对方并且裸露给彼此的，他隐蔽在那下面的温泉有了从未想过的到访者，这是夏天再晴朗也比不上冬天的地方。他自己也经常想起那个雪天，不管它是对的还是错的。是对是错其实并没有那么重要，周震南不需要一个这样简单的答案来概括他们的故事，焉栩嘉也不看重。他想。

其实大部分时间他们被安排得很满，想法得不到履行是常事，周震南没有把焉栩嘉的愿望当作短期目标，他们都有更重要的事，甚至他们的每一步都有人在开会与争论，容错性低到让人压力极大。但还是有东西可以让他们如愿以偿，像演唱会偷偷和一句音就算有过合唱，透过保姆车窗户看了下雪就算一起去过雪原。最提心吊胆的一次，他们趁着其他人都不在的时候大中午耗在浴室里，即使在随时突然有人回来的风险里生理冲动也占了上风。  
初冬的气温其实已经很低了，热水雾蒸得很高，在大镜子上很厚一层。周震南被焉栩嘉撞得上半身靠手臂扶着洗漱台支撑，他快要站不住，细白的手腕上青筋隐隐约约，焉栩嘉视线落在那里，一掌捏住那处盛开在白色云朵上的花枝绰绰有余。周震南轻轻挣开他，抬手颤着在镜子上面写他们两个人的名字字母，然后凑过去闭着眼睛吻玻璃上湿润的痕迹。焉栩嘉于是骂他小疯子。  
其实他不疯，焉栩嘉才是最疯的。焉栩嘉喜欢在射精之后还埋在他身体里面的时候一边吻他的嘴巴一边问他南南我们连在一起一辈子好不好，问他要是有孩子会怎么样，一遍又一遍，问到他因为高潮而变粉的耳朵更红，然后低低地骂他疯。那时焉栩嘉就会笑出声音，气息喷在他的脸上热乎乎的：我是疯子南南也是，我们两个天生一对。  
周震南又哭了，他分不清脸上是泪水还是焉栩嘉的亲吻，总之湿漉漉的一片，鼻子也泛红。他仰起脸去和焉栩嘉接吻，在和雪天一样热雾环绕的浴室里，焉栩嘉又说爱他。  
周震南想告诉他你在还不知道正确的爱是什么的时候就把爱说太多遍了，爱应该郑重一些、珍贵一些。可是随即他又想到，谁会给爱下正确和错误定义呢？他没有办法证明他们之间的依赖与交融不是爱，遑论正确与否。他不去想了，他被满心的潮气所淹没，他不知道这种湿漉漉的情绪是不是叫爱意，但他觉得现在告诉焉栩嘉一句他爱他是合适的。  
他们的确正在相爱，不计较前因与后果的相爱。

周震南想起昨天访谈被问到的问题。那主持人是个刚毕业的女孩，问他们要是变成女生会怎么办的时候脸上都是看好戏的表情。  
焉栩嘉刚好坐在他正后方，回答这个问题还特地向前倾靠近他耳后说会很有趣。他故意把主语省略，像在隐秘的宣誓他和他的关系，在用属于十九岁的恶作剧来让他耳根发红。  
二十岁的周震南于是对着镜头，他面无表情的时候因为眼白多的缘故其实有一点凶，冷冰冰的，但此刻反而把玩笑话讲得有几分严肃。

他说，那就享受吧。


End file.
